pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
BJ007: A Joke and A Reveal
Ryan ended up sleeping the rest of the day, so when he woke up, it was very early. He decided to visit the ranch’s Pokemon. When he arrived, he saw some Shiftry, Tauros, Ekans, Arbok, Kecleon, Staraptor, Pinsir, Aipom, Ampharos, Swampert and a Grovyle, and that’s only a small part of the ranch. Ryan: “Whoa…” He goes up to an Ekans. Ekans: Kans. Ryan reaches out towards Ekans. Ekans (Angry): Ekans! Ekans uses Bite on Ryan as Ryan moved too fast. Ekans let’s go and then slithers away quickly. Not much damage has been done to Ryan, but bite marks remain on his arm where Ekans had bitten. Ryan: “Oops. Sorry Ekans! My mistake!” After that, Ryan decided to be more careful. As he’s quietly walks around the ranch, he spots an Aipom. Ryan: “Don’t worry Aipom. If you saw what happened with Ekans, that was a mistake. I’m not going to hurt any of these Pokemon, including you.” Aipom nods and swings away. Ryan looks over the Pokemon. Ryan (thinking): ‘Wow, Jon and his family must really like Pokemon. I can’t see a single ailment in any of them!’ Suddenly, something knocks into the back of his head. Apparently a joker, Aipom had circled back around and swiped up Ryan’s hat. Ryan: “Aipom!” He tries to grab his hat back, but Aipom climbs a tree to a point where Ryan can’t reach. Snarling, Ryan leaves the ranch, and goes back into the house. By this point, enough time has passed to see Jon, Nate and their parents up and going. Ryan (to no one in particular): “Ugh, I can’t believe it!” It’s then that they notice Ryan’s hat is missing. Ryan: “I was out at the ranch area, and an Aipom stole my hat!” Jon: That Aipom again. Come on, let’s get your hat back. After putting his backpack down, Ryan follows Jon back to the ranch. Ryan: “Oh, there was also an incident with an Ekans-.” He shows Jon the bite marks. Ryan: “-It wasn’t that bad though. Anyway, let’s focus on Aipom for now.” The aforementioned Pokemon shows up, now wearing Ryan’s hat. Ryan: “You! Give me my hat!” But Aipom just blows a raspberry at him, angering Ryan further. Ryan: “Argh! You’re impossible!” Aipom laughs at Ryan. Jon: Aipom! We’ve talked about this! Aipom frowns upon spotting Jon. Aipom: “Pom. Aipom pom Ai pom.” Jon: You aren’t giving it back? Fine, we’ll play your way. Pikachu! After a few moments, Jon’s Pikachu runs to Jon and Ryan and jumps onto Jon’s right shoulder. ''' Ryan: “Greninja, I choose you!” '''Ryan tosses a Pokeball into the air, and Greninja bursts out of it in a flash of light. Aipom uses Swift, sending the attack towards Jon and Pikachu. Jon: Thunderbolt! Pikachu uses Thunderbolt and cancels out Swift. Aipom: “Aipom.” Apparently deciding to finally play fairly, Aipom climbs down the tree and stands on the ground. Ryan: “Quick Attack!” Greninja dashes towards Aipom. Greninja was too fast and Aipom got hit. Aipom uses Swift, which hits Greninja, taking a small amount of damage. Aipom uses Double Team. Jon: Great. Ryan: “Hmm….” Ryan realizes which Aipom is real. Ryan: “The real Aipom is the one in the middle! Only that one has my hat on! Water Pledge! Pikachu, charge the water pillars with Thunderbolt” Greninja sends three pillars of water towards Aipom. Pikachu electrifies the water with Thunderbolt. The attacks hit, sending Aipom into a sitting position. But Aipom stands up and uses Swift, aiming at Pikachu. Jon: Iron Tail, deflect them! Pikachu uses Iron Tail and deflects the Swift. Aipom: “Aipom, Aipom!” Aipom runs up to Ryan and holds the trainer’s hat out to him. Ryan grimaces as he grabs the hat, as it had gotten wet when Greninja had used Water Pledge. Ryan: “Ugh. It’s always the innocent that get hurt in a fight.” Aipom (Ashamed): “Aipom.” Ryan: “It’s alright Aipom, you were just playing a joke. I was just annoyed. No hard feelings.” Aipom nods, then climbs a tree.'''Ryan: “Hey Aipom wait!” '''Aipom stops. Aipom: “Pom?” Ryan: “I could always use more jokes, so….” He holds up one of his brown-topped Pokeballs. Apom: “Aipom?” Ryan: “Yes, really. I’m okay with you not taking the offer though.” Aipom shakes her head. Ryan pockets the Pokeball. Ryan: “Then goodbye for now Aipom.” Aipom (waving): “Aipom!” Ryan returns his Pokemon, while Jon’s Pikachu runs back onto the ranch to meet his friends. Ryan and Jon walk back into the house. Ryan: “Whew, what a start to the day.” He flops into a chair in the sitting room. Jon: Yeah. That Aipom is always the joker. Plus she is owned by someone at the moment. Ryan: “Oh. I guess that’s why she didn’t take the offer. Ah well, I always have the option of catching a wild one. So what do you have on the agenda today? Any new tasks asked of you?” Jon: I haven’t thought of anything. And there’s no-one requesting help. But I am wondering why Team Magma kidnapped me yesterday. Ryan: “Who knows. Maybe it was the stereotypical villain stuff. Like bait for a rescue or interrogating you information or something. They could be thinking you could help them with something they’re planning.” Jon: No. They tried taking over Hoenn a while back. Ryan: “Okay, so it might’ve been for revenge then. Or maybe they’re also after Primal Reversion! I know it’s unlikely, but it’s an idea.” Jon: Nah. They, along with Team Aqua, stopped chasing after-- Jon stops when he realises what Team Magma was doing. Jon: You have got to be kidding me. Ryan: “What? What’s happening?” Jon: Team Flare want to know where Groudon and Kyogre are. Team Magma found Kyogre first, and Team Aqua found Groudon first. Their next target has to be Team Aqua! Ryan: “I know I said I was gonna relax, but I’m going if you’re going. I guess our only problem is not knowing where to find Team Aqua.” Jon: Steven has kept a hideout location for them. Ryan: “Let’s go!” Jon returns Typhlosion and Heracross and gets on Fearow. Ryan and Quilladin get on Noivern and both Pokemon fly away. A while later, they arrive at Lavaridge Town. Jon, Quilladin and Ryan get off Noivern and Fearow. Jon returns Noivern and Fearow. Ryan: “What now? Where do we go?” Jon: This way. Jon leads Ryan and Quilladin towards an old house. They enter and see Archie, the leader of Team Aqua, and some Aqua Grunts. Jon: Archie. Archie: What do you want? Ryan: “Believe it or not, we’re actually looking to protect you. From Team Flare to be specific.” Archie: Protect? Why? Jon: Maybe protect wasn’t the correct word. But Team Flare are after Groudon and Kyogre. They know where to find Kyogre, we just need the location of Groudon, or where you last found it. Archie: What are Team Flare planning? Ryan: “They’re looking to control them, most likely to use Primal Reversion for their own purposes.” Archie: Primal Reversion? That’s a thing? Jon: Yes. I know you and Team Magma used the legendaries to take over Hoenn a few years back, but you need to tell us where you found Groudon or the Hoenn Region is no more. Archie: Here. Archie hands Ryan a book. Ryan: “What’s this?” Archie: Everything we researched about Groudon and Kyogre, including both their locations. Team Magma got Kyogre first before we could get it. Jon: Thanks. Ryan: “Wait, there’s one thing I don’t understand. Why would you help us? I mean, you could’ve just as easily ignored us and gone on to find Groudon.” Archie: I don’t live that life anymore. If that is all. Jon and Ryan leave and head to the Pokemon Center and sit at a table to talk. Jon: Well, at least we have some idea where Groudon could be now. Ryan: “What do we actually do if we get to Groudon first? I doubt Groudon’s going to consent to getting captured, even if it’s for protection.” Jon: We aren’t capturing Groudon. We will be giving Groudon a warning and also protecting it. Though, after last time, I’m expecting Groudon to attack before listening. Ryan: “Great. So we’re risking getting slaughtered, figuratively and possibly literally, just to save the world. Yeah, that sounds about right.” Jon: You over imaging things. Either way, let’s get back to the ranch. Unless you want to stay for a bit? There is a hot springs here. Ryan: “Nah, I just want to go back now. Bit tired honestly.” Jon: Okay. Jon and Ryan walk out of the Pokemon Centre. Jon sends out Fearow and Noivern, with Jon Ryan and Quilladin getting on the two Pokemon. After a while, they arrive at the ranch. They both get off Fearow and Noivern and the Pokemon go to the other Pokemon to play on the ranch. Ryan: “Hey Jon, I was just wondering something.” Jon: What? Ryan: “If you hadn’t decided to go on your journey, where do you think you would be right now?” Jon: No idea. Probably helping out at the ranch. You? Ryan: “Probably just sitting around at home or helping around the Kalos lab. Dang, hard to imagine that after all this time.” Jon: Yeah. Can’t believe travelling around Johto was so long ago. Anyway, has the book told you where to locate Groudon? Ryan starts leafing through the pages of the book. He stops a couple minutes later. Ryan: “Sorry Jon, can you look? I need to take a nap.” He holds out the book to his fellow trainer. Jon: Sure. I’ll see you in the morning. Ryan walks into the house while Jon reads the book. Narrator: After starting the day with his hat getting stolen by an Aipom, Ryan saw some of the Pokemon around the ranch. Then, Jon and Ryan realised what Team Flare were after and made quick haste to Laverdidge Town to meet none other than Archie. Archie gave Jon and Ryan a book on everything he knows about Groudon and Kyogre from his research. Now, as Ryan sleeps through the night, Jon is reading the book Archie gave them to figure out where Groudon is. Category:The First Journey